Lost Along the Way
by Rain Puddles
Summary: postHBP. The Trio has left Hogwarts for the last time, in order to hunt down Voldemorts' weakneses. However, facing certain death can be quite a pressure, and soon enough, Hermione begins to find herself seeking council from the one person she shouldn't.
1. prologue

**If you haven't read Half-Blood Prince, go read it now. Or I'll send zombies to your door…Swimming zombies…That have very sturdy legs…And will show up within 10 years… Somehow…**

Disclaimer: This fiction deals with pre-existing characters from JKRowling's brilliant Harry Potter series. I am in no way able to claim ownership. If I could, I wouldn't be writing here, but instead plotting the demise of my readers by creating a cliché ending...

Summary: PostHBP. The Trio has left Hogwarts for the last time, in order to hunt down Voldemorts' weakneses. However, facing certain death can be quite a pressure, and soon enough, Hermione begins to find herself seeking council from the one person she shouldn't.

**Prologue:**

_The glowing fire was the only thing to illuminate the room. The silver dragon that curled his left thumb glinted occasional, like one of the many dying ember. Indeed, the man sitting in front of this fire was fading quicker then the heat itself. Not physically, on the outside, but deep inside himself, beneath his sculpted face and cold demeanor._

_He twisted the dragon, once, twice, thrice, again and again. It did little to ebb the hurt. Many at that very moment, were enjoying the pleasures festivities and celebrations often bring. He too, as a founder and supposed good friend, was supposed to be among the many guests in the Great Hall. However, he could not, for some reason, leave his quarters. _

_It was not for lack of confidence, or even proper wear. Salazar Slytherin was well known among the aristocratic for his good fortune in both wealth and blood. Many went as far as to say the founder was not even mortal, for no human could look so perfect. Or be as perfect. _

_He was far from perfect though. He knew it, could feel the imperfection growing inside him. After all, any normal being would be already downstairs, laughing and smiling with all the rest. _

_And he could not even bring himself to open the door. _

_Why was that, he wondered. If he could just attain the problem, then it would be easy to realize a solution._

_But his heart beat too loudly..._


	2. Chapie 2

Disclaimer: With this here disclaimer I disclaim my claim, or claim disclaim, to calmly claiming Harry Potter cleanly clinging to my name. 

Hm, I don't quite understand that myself. Anyhow, I don't own the world of Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, etc etc… Which is a good thing, because if I did, it would probably have never made it to print. I'm a big procrastinator.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

SQUEAK!

Hermione stopped in mid-step upon the stairs. Blood pounded in her ears, as she hoped against hope that her parents hadn't woken from the sound. She had simply wanted to say goodbye to the place that had been her home for the last 17 years. Sneaking out in the middle of the night, like one of those normal teens she heard of so often, had taken a piece of her. Because her life was far from normal.

Now she was running away, not from her problems, but from the only family that had made her feel safe. Harry had been right; Hermiones' world wasn't sugar anymore, thanks to her friendship with the unlucky boy. If her parents came down to stop her right then and there, she would have no choice but to use her wand. After all, she could cope with heart-broken parents. She wasn't so sure if she could with dead ones.

When there was no sign of movement, the girl continued on her journey, pausing only to place a short note upon the kitchen table. Then, she was out the door, in the crisp night air.

Ron was waiting for her on the porch. A red Peugeot sat between the road and the sidewalk, the trunk open. In the dark, Hermione could almost make out Harry, obviously making space for her three bags. Ron smiled at her.

"That it?"

She nodded in response. Taking a suitcase each, they quickly made their way to the car. Harry hugged her in greeting, before returning to his quiet check of the neighborhood.

All too soon everything was ready. Ron had checked his precious vehicle ("It's a 205. Runs like a charm, and with some enhancements, you can see it's a mighty cozy thing," he had claimed proudly.) and Harry had made sure everything was secure. Hermione took one last look at home. Well, what had been home. In the morning, her parents would find the note, and, horrified, would immediately refuse to believe that their perfect child had quit school, emptied all her accounts, and run away into the night with two teenage boys. After tomorrow morning, there would be no more Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of two esteemed muggle dentists. Only Hermione, close friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

"I just miss them already."


End file.
